Dead Winter's Reign
by Midnight Lost
Summary: A chance meeting with the King of the Damned in the desolate land of Icecrown has lead Queen Elsa down a path she never imagined, nor does she want to let it go. However, Anna is set on rescuing her sister, even if her sister doesn't want to be rescued. Dark!Elsa Elsa x Lich King
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Alright, so I have had this story making it's rounds through my mind for awhile now, and after being hit with a muse something hard tonight (at the time of starting this), I thought it best to put fingers to keyboard and get to work.

Now, before I start; I would like to say that this story is a spin off of another story written by another author by the pen-name of Zezin. Feel free to check out their story here!

s/10090591/1/A-Symphony-of-Ice-and-Snow

Now, this story will be taking a different approach to the concept. It should be noted that there will be numerous changes in this spin off, compared to it's original source material. So I encourage everyone to read the original story first!

 **Dead Winters Reign**

Anna and Kristoff trudged behind the elder rock troll as he lead them into a large cavern, hidden deep away behind a series of winding tunnels. Sven was none to happy to have to wait outside the cave, but due to his large size, was forced to comply. Even Olaf was asked to stay outside, due to his creation from magic could potentially destabilize the flow inside the cave. The decision to reach out to the trolls did not come easy, as both felt they had already asked too much of them between the incident no more then two years ago, let alone Anna and Elsa's childhood accident. However, Elsa had been missing for over a year, with no clue as to what could have happened to her.

She had announced she was going out for a walk, and had never come back. At first glance, it could be assumed that the Queen had grown weary of her crown and had left the kingdom in the hands of her sister and her sister's lover. Though, when the scouting party returned, they reported that her footprints merely disappeared not far past the front gates, as if some mystical force had just swept up the Queen and disappeared.

"We have managed to trace her magic to an unknown realm to us." Grand Papi stated, giving Anna a slight start from the sudden noise after so long in silence. "We had almost missed it. Your sister's magic was over shadowed by an extremely dark source of magic."

"Do you know if she is alright?"

Pappi was silent for a moment, stopping in his tracks as he turned towards the young princess.

"We can not tell for sure." He began, uncertainty in his voice. "Her magic is intact, but weak. It could be from the dark force that has surrounded her or worse. So I ask that you prepare yourself for what ever it may be."

Anna's breath hitched in her throat at the thought of her sister being severely hurt, or worse.

"We shall begin the ritual shortly." Pappi continued. "Should it work, your sister will be among us once more."

"And if it doesn't? Anna asked, though afraid of the potential answer.

"Then she will be lost forever."

 **Icecrown Citadel**

Footsteps echoed throughout the corridors of the massive fortress as a lithe figure made her way through the halls, towards a set of massive doors. Her long purple robe billowing around her as she moved with grace. Aside from her attire, a ritualistic dagger adorned her right hip, while a large tome occupied the other side. Filled with dark spells she had become well versed in over her year long apprenticeship under the King of the damned, and rising through the ranks.

It wasn't always like this of course. In the beginning, she had been hesitant to fully delve into the dark arts. She had both been awed by the power of necromancy, and frightened by it. Studying the written literature's on rituals and spells, but only just teetering on the edge. At least until that fateful day the Lich King had opened her eyes to the power she was denying herself.

A dark smile graced her lips as she recalled that fateful day. After her eye opening meetings with the king of the damned and a bit of soul searching of herself, she had resolved to take the plunge. Lady Deathwhisper had been outraged at her demand for a test subject to hone her skills, but obliged anyways. If only to appease the Lich King.

From that day onward, she had become drunk with the power of death. The thrill she got from extinguishing the life of another, and raising it, and bending it to her own will was intoxicating. Not to mention the added perks of combining her necromancer powers with her already existent ice abilities.

Arriving at the massive set of doors, she pushed them open, and knelt before her king.

"You summoned me, my Lord?"

Yet another thing that had changed over her year long stay. At first it felt humiliating to address him as such, but now; it just felt natural. He alone held absolute power over the undead scourge she was helping to build. One captive at a time. Horde. Alliance. It made no difference to her. She would sacrifice them and raise them in the name of the Lich King and bolster the scourges ranks.

"Ah, Elsa." The Lich Kings voice echoed off the walls as he turned to address his most prized student. "I was just thinking about you."

"That's a first." The ice queen chuckled.

"Indeed." His voice betrayed no evidence of being annoyed by her remark. "There is something I wish to show you, that I believe you are ready for."

Giving only a slight motion to signal her to follow him, he set off out the room and down the hallway she had just came from. Not wasting any time, Elsa quickly fell into step behind him. Managing to just barely keep up with his long strides. At his pace, it didn't take the two long to reach the forge room on the same level. Skeletal blacksmiths filled the room as the sound of hammers banging away as weapons were being forged from pieces of steel, to useable weapons for the scourge soldiers.

"As you may have learned from your studies under Lady Deathwshiper, rune weapons are among the rarest and most powerful weapons in all of Azeroth." He began. "But, what if we could mass produce them?"

"To be honest my lord, I have only skimmed over the weapons section." She admitted. "I have mostly been focusing my attention on my spells and rituals."

"So I have heard. Lady Deathwhisper boasts of your ability to summon dozens of skeletal warriors at a time. Truly impressive."

"Thank you, my Lord." Elsa replied, a little flustered by such a compliment from him. Something he rarely, if ever did.

Arthas turned and grabbed a dagger from the stockpile of weapons laying on the table beside them and thrust it into the massive forge. After a few moments, bluish flames erupted from the forge. The young necromancer could feel the magic that radiated from the forge. Slowly the flames began to die down, and Arthas reached in and grabbed the newly rune forged dagger.

"Behold, Black Ice!" He exclaimed, holding out the weapon towards her. "A reward for your loyalty and feats of strength during your apprenticeship under Lady Deathwhisper."

Elsa looked in awe as she slowly grasped the runed blade. What was once bland and cold steel was now glowing with an awe inspiring bluish hue as the runes danced up and down the spine of the blade. Small skulls adorned the handle and guard, signifying her power over death.

"It's beautiful." She breathed, looking up at the Lich King, her eyes widening in shock as he removed his helmet for the first time in front of her, revealing his flowing white hair and pale face. His eyes still glowing with the eerie whitish blue hue.

However, she didn't get long to savor the moment as she felt a tug at her core. Something was pulling her away. Away from Azeroth, away from Icecrown, and away from Arthas. Her eyes horror stricken she reached out. "Arthas!"

Then she was gone, only an anguished, unholy yell that shook all of the Citadel remained.

 **Cave**

"Did it work?" Anna asked as the bright light began to fade away. Leaving only darkness in it's wake.

"Calm yourself young one, and look to the center of the circle." Pappi smiled, clearly relieved that the ritual had worked.

Slowly, the young red head turned her eyes to the lone figure crouched in the center of the ritual circle, clutching what appeared to be a magical dagger in her hand. Holding it in a defensive position.

"Elsa?" Anna called out, slowly approaching her older sister; resisting with all her willpower the urge to just run and embrace her wayward sister.

For a handful of breaths, the ice queen didn't move. Letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. Her ears focusing in on the voices around her. They sounded familiar, but she couldn't place where she knew them from.

"Anna?" She asked softly. Casting her eyes towards her approaching sister.

"It's okay Elsa." Anna continued. "Please give me the knife."

"Dagger." She corrected the red head.

"I'm sorry?" The younger sister blinked confusedly.

"It's called a dagger." Elsa said, holding it close to her chest before securing the rune dagger to her belt, along side her other ritual dagger. "And it's fine where it is."

Standing to her full height, Elsa pulled her hood over her head. Mostly so no one could see the markings on her face. She would have to find a way to hide them later, for now she wanted time to herself.

"We should return home, I suppose."

"Alright." Anna replied, watching as her sister began to walk away. A little put off with how distant Elsa appeared to be right now.

"Give her time child." Pappi offered. "She no doubt has been through much, and will need time to heal from her ordeal."

"Thank you again, Pappi." The red head stated, before turning and taking off after her sister; leaving Kristoff behind; whom only shrugged and followed after her.

 **Additional Authors Notes:** Alright, first chapter is up. Can't promise how often I will update this story as I have others I am working on at the same time, but prod me a few times if you want them faster.

Hope everyone enjoyed this start, and by all means if you haven't already, check out the original story that inspired this spin off!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes:** So, ideas for this chapter have been floating in and out of my mind for awhile now and figured it was past time that I apply my fingers to the keyboard and update this story as well. Also, because I have a lot of fun ideas to implement, which I am sure everyone will enjoy. So, without further delay, on with the story!

 **Dead Winters Reign**

Chapter 2

News of the queens return had spread like wildfire, reaching the ears of the citizens of Arendelle before she had even arrived at the city gates. Resulting in a massive fanfare as citizens gathered in celebration for Elsa's return.

As the wagon ambled through the cobblestone roads to the castle, the wayward Queen could hear the excited murmurings of her denizens. Mothers telling their children that they would be able to ice skate again, men expressing their relief that ice would be more readily available to them once more. However, no one expressed their relief that the Queen had returned unharmed, causing Elsa to narrow her eyes.

' _Of course, they only care about what I can do for them.'_ She thought bitterly. _'_ _Even my own sister hasn't even questioned my well being.'_

Slowly the carriage drew to a stop in front of the castle main entrance allowing the wayward queen to dismount and push through the crowd of maids and servants that were awaiting her arrival, causing much confusion amongst them at the actions of their queen. Leaving her sister to apologize to the staff for the queens behavior, before quickly following after Elsa.

"Hey Elsa, do you want to maybe.."

"I'll be retiring to my quarters." Elsa cut off her younger sister, causing Ana to take a small step back.

"Oh, okay." Ana sadly replied as she watched her sister disappear into the large bedroom, roughly shutting the door behind her. Letting out a soft sigh as she slowly walked away from the door.

Once inside her bedroom, Elsa inspected her quarters with a frown on her face. All around her were luxurious comforts. A massive four post bed with blue silk hanging loosely to filter out the suns rays. A mattress filled with the finest wool and other various fillings to ensure it would remain comfortable and inviting for years to come. To the right side of the room, a large wardrobe, holding countless outfit. Once again, made with the finest silk and wool.

"This won't do." Elsa said, shaking her head with a cruel grin on her face. "No, this won't do at all."

Raising her hands, she began to manipulate her ice powers to encase her bed and other various furniture in her bedroom. Focusing on the bed, she encased each of the bedpost in a thick layer of ice. Being sure to manipulate it so that skulls of various sizes would be evident in the ices design, with a larger skull on the top of each bed post facing outwards.

Moving on, in the corner near the bed she began to conjure a simple podium with a skull facing towards the ceiling. It's jaw wide open. Unclasping her tome, she fitted the book into the jaw of the ice skull and flipped it open to a random page. Taking her simple sacrificial dagger, she jammed it into the skulls forehead. Completing it's look.

Just off to the side, her ice manipulated into a twisted and gnarled stick of ice protruding from the wall. Taking off her robe, she hung it up. Fully exposing her for the first time since she had been back to Arendale. Gazing at the mirror that was still exposed with a frame of ice around it, she took in the markings her face that signified her position and rank within the Cult of the Damned. Elsa knew she couldn't walk around the kingdom like this. It would draw too much attention.

Frowning some, she placed her hands over her face and slowly moved them outwards, using her ice magic to literally create a mask over her face to cover the markings. That done, she looked down at her current dress. It was a simple dress that was typically worn under the robes of a majority of the Necromancers in Icecrown. Once again, she maneuvered her hands to manipulate the ice around her to fashion her a new dress. Similar to the one she had made original a few years back. This time, forgoing the blue and instead focused on a dark purple with hints of black.

Placing her finger on her chin, she examined her work with a small smile. Seeing what the room was missing, she injected dark purple, red, and black hues into the ice. Giving the room a cold and foreboding appearance.

"Now, if only I could get people to scream in agony throughout the castle, it would almost be like home." she smiled.

Looking around her room one last time, she decided she should at least take a tour around the castle. It wouldn't do her any good to keep herself locked up inside her room. No, that would only prompt Anna, Kristoff and Olaf to hound her further. No, it would be best if she simply put on a mask and pretend everything was alright. Perhaps if she was lucky, the same magical phenomenon would happen again and spirit her away one more time back to Icecrown.

Of course, she knew if that happened again, Anna and Kristoff would just go back to the rock trolls and request aid to bring her back to this hell hole one more time. Unless she killed off the trolls. She smirked at the thought. However, the flaw with this particular hope was that it relied purely on coincidence. There was no telling if or when another phenomenon would happen, and the massacre of the rock trolls would just garner unwanted attention.

Shaking away those thoughts, she departed her bedroom. Closing the door behind her and sealing it with a moderate layer of ice to prevent any invasion of privacy. Her security set, the wayward queen made her way through the castle. Eyeing the castles various maids as they abruptly ceased any gossip they were discussing as Elsa walked past them.

Paying them no mind, she proceeded with her stroll. Until a commotion at the main entrance of the castle caught her attention. Cheers and hollers of celebration seemingly erupted from the foray as a group of guards escorted five chained up individuals. Normally Elsa wouldn't have paid it any mind, if not for the attire these four were dressed in. Her eyes widening a fraction as she approached the guards.

"What is going on here?" The queen inquired.

"Nothing to worry about your majesty." The head guard replied as he bowed his head in respect.

"I insist." Her tone was clipped.

Clearing his throat nervously, the head guard explained.

"For the past year there have been multiple cases of murders and defilement of the dead. Immediately we began to investigate. Just today we got our big break when a patrol finally encountered this group in the act of desecrating a corpse of a villager they had murdered."

Elsa said nothing as she leveled her eyes on the group of robed figures. It was no coincidence. These four were members of the Cult of the Damned. However, judging by the markings on their faces, they were low end initiates. Still, this could work in her favor.

"Bring them before me in the throne room." The queen commanded.

"With all due respect..."

"That is an order." She cut the head guard off again before turning and departing towards the throne room.

Deciding not to upset their queen any further, the group of guards escorted the four robed figures towards the throne room. Of course taking chances to strike at them for even the slightest offense. After a few moments the guards and prisoners stood before the throne, awaiting their queen's next orders.

"You may leave us." Elsa dismissed the guards, much to their shock. "I wish to speak with these necromancers in private."

"Your majesty, I must insist." The head guard spoke up, in shock that the queen would send away all her guards. "What if they attempt something?"

"I am very well capable of defending myself." Elsa replied with a cold edge to her voice. "Now leave us."

After a few seconds of hesitation, all the guards departed the room. Though they opted to be on stand by near the doors, in case they were needed. The head guard though, casting a cautious glance towards the necromancers, and then to the queen before departing himself.

Once all the guards had vacated the room, Elsa stood up and shot her ice powers towards the doors. Successfully sealing them shut to avoid any interruptions or unwanted guests. The necromancers could only look on in shock at her display of power.

"Now then, let's remove these shall well." The ice queen grinned and she grabbed hold of the shackles and channeled her ice into the chains before they became too fragile and just crumpled to the ground. "Now then, what are your names?"

The four looked between each other first before the lithe figure stepped forwards and removed her hood. Exposing a narrow face with a pale complexion. Her purple eyes gazing at Elsa with a hint of wariness.

"Lilith." She replied. "I have no surname as I gave it up when I joined the Cult of the Damned to serve Lord Arthas."

"Shut up Liltih!" One of the male necromancers shouted in anger. "You are giving too much information!"

However, Elsa ignored the outburst and focused on the girl in front of her, and smiled.

"Tell me, were you instructed in the Citadel, or Borean Tundra?"

This caught the groups attention. How could this woman know of such locations? They had already deduced that this world was not Azeroth. So there should be no way this ice woman would know of they training locations. Unless.

"How do you know these locations?" Another female voice spoke out. Elsa turned her attention and was surprised at the sight before her. When she had initially saw the group, she merely dismissed this woman as just that. A tall woman. However, upon seeing her face, she could concede that she was mistaken.

"Now this is something I didn't expect." Elsa replied. "A Night Elf in Lord Arthas ranks?"

Again, the group were surprised at Elsa's knowledge of their world.

"I am an outcast amongst my people." The elven woman explained. "All because of some damned superstitious belief that because I was born under a dark moon, my path would be filled with darkness."

"Their loss is Lord Arthas's gain." The ice queen replied. "And what is your name?"

"Vidanta Darkwhisper." Stated the elven woman.

"You've been to Azeroth before, haven't you?" Lilth said, her eyes slightly narrowed as she was piecing together the puzzle pieces.

"You are correct." Elsa grinned. She was beginning to like these two female necromancers. "I spent a year in Northrend. More accurately in Icecrown, where I met our Lord Arthas in a chance meeting while he was personally scouting locations of Horde and Alliance camps."

"You met Lord Arthas personally?" Vidanta asked in shock.

"You lie! Arthas would never lower himself to talk with someone like you." The same male necromancer spoke out, earning an agitated look from all three of the female necromancers.

"You are a mouthy one." Elsa smirked as she approached the guilty party. "But I know how to correct that little issue."

Without giving her soon to be victim a chance to respond a spike of ice shot out from the floor. Embedding itself into the poor mans throat. However Elsa was not finished. Focusing her necromancer magic, she proceeded to rip out the mans soul while all he could do was scream in ethereal agony. Once the soul was extracted from her victims body, the ice queen began to manipulate the soul into her own Shade. A wisp like entity devoid of any freewill. Bound solely to Elsa herself.

"Now, as I was saying." Elsa grinned as she turned back to the gobsmacked group. "I met Lord Arthas while he was scouting camps. He saw my potential and invited me back to the Citadel to learn the ways of necromancy at the foot of Lady Deathwhisper."

"Now, as to how I arrived in Azeroth. I am unsure." The ice queen frowned. "The last thing I remembered was going out for a walk, and then blackness. As if some magical storm swept me up and spirited me away."

"The same thing happened to us." Came a male voice as he stepped forward. "Kromwell, your majesty. Like Lilith, I forsake my family name upon joining."

"We were on a mission to seek out possible new recruits and sow seeds of discord in the ranks of the Alliance." Lilith explained.

"I see." Elsa frowned, placing her finger on her chin as she thought of what to do next. These three could be of great help to her and it would be nice to have a few like minded individuals around. "This is something we are going to have to figure out ourselves, and if all possible, find a way back to Azeroth."

"Perhaps, but with all due respect. You are forgetting one thing." Kromwell spoke.

"And what is that?"

"We are set to be executed in mere hours." The lone male necromancer replied.

"Leave that to me." The ice queen smirked. Looking to the one she killed, she quickly manipulated her ice powers to surround him in a thick sheet of ice. Preventing anyone from seeing what truly happened. That done, she turned to the shade she had created from the mans soul.

"You are to spy on the town and report anything unusual to me." Elsa ordered. "And do not be seen."

With a silent node, the shade disappeared from view to carry out it's orders.

"Now then, let's get this over with." The ice queen said as she removed the ice from the doorway.

Almost immediately, the guards pours in, ready to kill the necromancers. But were shocked to see Elsa calmly speaking with the trio.

"Stand down captain." Elsa ordered, as the man approached the group apprehensively.

"Your majesty. The executioner is ready." Looking to the three necromancers before him before he realized one was missing. "Where is the fourth?"

Elsa merely gestured to the ice block behind her.

"The only one stupid enough to attack me." Was her simple answer.

"I see." The captain frowned before turning to the three remaining necromancers. "Come on you three, the headsman's ax awaits you."

"I do not think so." Elsa stated. "These three will be working closely with me for an undetermined amount of time. As such, they are absolved of past crimes until their service to me has come to an end."

"With all due respect your majesty, this is too far." The captain stated, clearly upset at the change of events. "They have murdered and defiled corpses of their victims..."

"And they are the only link I have to the world I was transported to." Elsa rebutted. "Unless you wish for another phenomenon to happen and whisk away someone else. Perhaps your daughter?"

At this, the captain paled. Imagining his little girl getting spirited away to some unknown location. He had seen the angst that Anna had gone through when the queen had disappeared, and could only imagine it would be worse if it was someone he was close to.

"Very well, your majesty." The captain nodded. "Shall I escort our 'guests' to their cells?"

"No. They will take the room across from my bedroom." Elsa responded as the captain clinched his jaws. "I will need them close by to compare notes as we research what happened. You may leave us."

"Very well, your majesty." He bowed once more before leaving the room with the rest of his guards pushing the large ice block out to properly dispose of the fools remains.

"It's good to be the queen." Elsa smirked as Lilith and Vidanta couldn't help but snicker.

 **Additional Authors Notes:** Alright, finally got this chapter done only two years after I posted the first chapter. Sorry about that, but I did say that this story would take slow updates. I will try though to focus more on this story as well. Just need to get some free time to be able to put my fingers to the keyboard more often.

Anyways, hope everyone enjoyed this update. Be sure to leave a review and tell me how you liked it!


End file.
